Homeless
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Duo lives on the streets in london, with Nanshi and their gang. NAnshi notices an innocent blond youth being robbed, and later, sees the same blond almost fall victem to gang rape... Nanshi just cant seem to get the blond out of his head 1x2x5 3x4 13x6
1. Default Chapter

Homeless:  
  
Please review! Please? PLEASE?!!! Thank you! ( ( (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, or any gundam characters, I've just..borrowed some of the characters.Mwahahahahahahahaha  
  
Pairings: 1+2+5  
  
4+3  
  
Mention of 13+6  
  
() = Author babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
__* *__ = Flashback/ memory  
  
Chapter one: Past  
  
__*Flashback*__  
  
Crash!!!  
  
"Get up you good for nothing worthless brat! I said get up!" A tall man shouted at a cowering five-year-old boy, who was clutching his long chestnut braid, wide violet eyes brimming with tears.  
  
His attacker looked to be in his mid forties. He wore a black catholic priest outfit.  
  
The small boy curled up in a tight ball, soft whimpering coming from him. A small patch of red was seeping out from the boy's trousers. The tall priest grabbed the young boys braid, dragging the whimpering boy towards the door.  
  
"Father Maxwell, please stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What did I do wrong?!" The boy helplessly cried, as father Maxwell dragged him by his hair out of the room, down a long corridor.  
  
"I will have no demons nor hoar within my church!" Fr. Maxwell roared, awakening the Sisters.  
  
"But Father Maxwell, I didn't! You were the one who-" The boy started, only to be stopped by Fr. Maxwell slapping him, sending him crashing down towards the floor.  
  
"How dare you! You hoar! God shall not forgive you for your sins! I, on the other hand, am a man of God. My place in heaven is assured, as shall yours be in hell!" He hissed.  
  
"Sister Helen, please help me!" He whimpered desperately, as Fr. Maxwell continued dragging him down the corridor, opening the back door, throwing him out into the backyard, slamming the door in the boys face.  
  
The young boy lay curled up, braid clutched within his shivering hands, wearing only thin ripped jeans and a nightshirt as protection against the rain. An hour and a half later, one of the big oak doors quietly creaked open, revealing a young nun in her early twenties.  
  
"Oh, Duo, what did you do this time?" She quietly asked the shivering boy, picking him up from the ground.  
  
"I-I didn't do anything, sister Helen, honest!" Duo shivered, wide eyes fixed on the Sister. Sister Helen just avoided his pleading gaze, passing him a bundle of cloths and a small black duffle bag.  
  
"Here, put these on, and let me re-braid your hair for you." Sister Helen helped the young five-year-old Duo change into new black jeans, a white undershirt, black button up shirt like the one Fr. Maxwell wore, black boots, and a short-long black coat. She took out an ebony hairbrush from the duffle bag, quickly brushing and braiding his hair, fastening it with a violet ribbon at the end.  
  
"Duo, take this." Sister Helen said, passing Duo the small black duffle bag. Within the bag was a small black sleeping bag, a spare set of black cloths, a small black bible, some food and about fifty pounds.  
  
"Sister, what's this for? Sister, why are you crying? You-you're sending me away, aren't you? Please don't make me leave, Sister!" Duo cried, grabbing onto Sister Helens leg.  
  
"Take this with you, Duo." Sister Helen said, undoing the bold cross and chain that hung around her neck, fastening it around Duo's neck.  
  
"Duo, you must leave. Go away, go far away. Go to London, Duo, and do not return to this place. Maxwell church is no longer a safe place for you to stay. Go, now!" Sister Helen told the still sobbing boy, pushing him away, out onto the street, directing him away from the church, towards the train station.  
  
"Excuse me, is this the train that will take me to London?" Duo asked a tall elegant lady timidly.  
  
"Yes, dear, it is. Are you all by yourself young man? Have you lost your parents?" She asked kindly, bending down to pick the small violet-eyed boy up. Duo took a few steps back cautiously. Father Maxwell had done this before too. He would act really nice and be really kind to Duo, and would get Duo to let him pick him up. But once Father Maxwell had picked him up, he did bad things that had hurt him.  
  
"I-I don't have no parents. My parents are dead. Sister Helen told me to go to London, so I'm gonna go. Bye lady." Duo called back, melting balk into the crowded train compartment, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and the pretty lady.  
  
"Hey, let go of me! Leave me alone!" Duo cried, struggling in the drunken mans grip.  
  
"Ooooo, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you? How abouts you put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use?" He slurred, tightening his grip on he five year old. His two drunken friends snickered, before passing out.  
  
You heard the kid, let him go." A tall youth commanded quietly, stepping out from the shadows. He looked to be no older than seven years of age, was quite tall for his age, and had strangely styled hair.  
  
"Oo, you have a friend, pretty boy? Does he want to join us?" The drunken man slurred, hands moving down Duos small lithe body.  
  
Duo began whimpering quietly, struggling, trying to get away from the drunken mans grasp.  
  
"I have already said this once, and do not like repeating myself, but shall say it once again; let the boy go now, or I shall be forced to hurt you." He coldly stated, taking a step towards Duo and the drunken man.  
  
"Your friends trying to spoil our fun, pretty boy. It doesn't matter, we wont let that spoil our fun, will we?" He slurred, leaning forward to kiss Duo  
  
Suddenly, Duo found himself lying on the cold damp pavement. He quickly curled up into a tight ball, clutching his braid, trying to block out the rest of the world.  
  
"Hey, kid, it's ok now. You're safe now, kid." The tall green-eyed youth gently shook Duo, who was still curled up. Caring and concerned green eyes met terrified violet orbs.  
  
"I am Nanshi, but you may call me Trowa, Trowa Barton." He kindly told the shivering boy.  
  
"My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Where do you live, Duo? I'm sure that your parents are worried about you."  
  
"I don't have no parents. I used to have Sister Helen, but she told me to go to London 'cause it'd be safer. I don't have a home now."  
  
"Well then, it looks like you're stuck with me then, Duo. I'll just have to look after you then."  
  
"Don't you have no parents either, Trowa?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you some day, kid."  
  
****Present Day*****  
  
It was mid December. Among the endless bustling crowds, trying to get from a to b in rush hour in the centre of London, a tall green-eyed youth melted into the crowed. He wore a long, slightly tatty looking black trench coat, jeans that looked like they had seen better years, a slightly worn looking green jumper and black boots.  
  
His forest green eyes constantly scanned the crowds, ever looking for the one.  
  
The green-eyed youth looked to be about seventeen years of age, was tall, lithe and extremely thin for his age.  
  
Among the crowds he spotted another teen. He looked to be about fifteen. He had wide aqua marine eyes and short platinum blond hair. He was dressed in expensive looking preppy cloths, and an aura of innocence surrounded the boy.  
  
"Rick kids. He won't last five minutes without being targeted. I almost feel sorry for him. Speak of the devil".  
  
A short curly haired boy about eighteen years of age had approached the blond youth, bumping into him from behind, knocking the innocent youth to the floor.  
  
The green-eyed teen glared at the curly haired boy. He quickly caught up with the other teen, lifting him up off of his feet, grabbing the wallet from him.  
  
"Hey, what-oh, I-its you!"  
  
"Back off. Leave the blond alone.  
  
"Developing a thing for him Nanshi?"  
  
"Back off." He turned on his heal, striding back towards where the blond youth who was still sprawled on the floor.  
  
He bent down, offering the other teen his hand.  
  
"Thank you. I was just-"  
  
"I know. I believe this is yours." He held the wallet out to the other teen.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Quatre; Quatre Raberba Winner. You are?" Quatre smiled up at the tall teen.  
  
Just as he was about to answer, two furious looking fifteen year olds stormed over, shoving the green eyed youth away from Quatre.  
  
One youth had a tight black ponytail, deep furious onyx eyes, and wore an expensive looking Chinese dress suite. The other had messy brown hair, cobalt blue eyes, and wore designer jeans and a Prussian blue shirt.  
  
"Back off, vagrant! Quatre, are you ok?"  
  
"Wufei! Heero! Don't be so rude!"  
  
The green-eyed youth just shook himself out of Heero's painful grasp, turning to leave.  
  
"Waite, don't go! You haven't even told me your name yet!" The blond boy called anxiously after him.  
  
"The names Nan-Trowa Barton." He said, trying to melt back into the crowed.  
  
"Why were you talking to a tramp Quatre? And a thief to!" Wufei ranted.  
  
Heero appeared seconds later, Trowa in tow. He had managed to catch up with the tall youth.  
  
Wufei and Heero stood facing Trowa, both looking about ready to fight him, when three kids ran out of the crowd, placing themselves between Wufei, Heero and Trowa.  
  
The oldest of the three looked to be about twelve years of age. He had dirty blond hair, deep honest green eyes, and wore scruffy looking cloths. With him were two other youths, both boys, neither looking to be older than seven.  
  
"You leave him alone!" One of the youths shouted up at Wufei and Heero.  
  
"Yea! Nanshi never done nothing to hurt nobody!"  
  
"Hey, Solo, what ya doing kid? Don't run off on me like that!" A tallish fifteen-year-old boy called from the crowds. He wore tatty black jeans, a slightly worn black button up shirt, black boots, and a long black coat. He had wide violet eyes and a long chestnut braid.  
  
Frowning as he saw what was going on, he asked, "What is going on here?"  
  
"These guys are gonna attack Nanshi!"  
  
"Yea, Duo, its true! Both of em were being mean, and then one of them hurt Nanshi's wrist, and now they're gonna hurt him more! He did nothing, honest!"  
  
"Calm down, kid. Here, take this and leave us alone for a bit, ok?" Duo bent down, giving Solo some money, motioning for them to leave.  
  
Duo straitened, before positioning himself between Trowa and the others.  
  
Both Wufei and Heero were staring at Duo, transfixed. At first they had thought he might be female, but his voice and manors was defantly not that of a female.  
  
"Trowa, what happened?" Duo turned to his friend, keeping an eye on the other three.  
  
"Nothing, lets just go." Trowa quietly answered.  
  
"Nothing! What do you mean nothing! This vagrant attacked our friend and stole his wallet!" Wufei accused.  
  
"My, my, you're polite aren't you? Stuck up, fascist, bastard, mother fuc-" Duo began, Trowa clamping his gloved had over his mouth.  
  
"Heero, Wufei, I have been trying to explain to you! Trowa (At this Duo raised an elegant eyebrow at Trowa, silently questioning him he never gave out his real name to people. Never.) Helped me. He got my wallet back for me!" Quatre explained, beaming at Trowa.  
  
"Tro, you ok? I think you're goin soft in your old age, bud! Maybe I should take over, ne?" Duo joked.  
  
"Shut up Duo. You wish!" Trowa smirked back, eyes never leaving Quatre.  
  
A young girl, looking to be about seven years of age ran over to them out of the crowed. She stood beside Duo, tugging on his coat. Duo crouched down, listening aptly as the little girl whispered to him. As she finished talking, he nodded, standing up. He picked her up, passing her to Trowa, before nodding goodbye to the others, quickly melting back into the crowed.  
  
As Trowa turned to leave, Quatre stopped him.  
  
"Waite! Where are you going! I haven't even apologised yet!" Quatre said. "And where did your friend Duo go, and what did the little girl want?"  
  
Trowa just shook his head, smiling, before melting back into the crowed, girl walking with him hand in hand  
  
End of chapter one  
  
What do you think? Please review!!!!!1 


	2. Chapter Two

Homeless Chapter Two: Quatre  
  
Please be patient! I am working on nine other fics! This chapter is a bit short..oh well! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Please keep reviewing!  
  
(See previous page for disclaimer)  
  
The short blond youth sighed, breath coming out in silvery clouds in the cold night air.  
  
// Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's been three days now. I don't know if he even gave me his real name. What was it those children called him, Nanshi? That means no name in Japanese, I think. Why can't I stop thinking about him?!// Quatre was so lost in thought that he didn't notice where he was going. He also didn't notice the four other people following him. He didn't notice them, that is, until one of them grabbed him roughly, shoving him against the wall.  
  
"Ooooo, lookie at what we have here! A little lost rich kid!"  
  
"Quite a cute one, too. Why don't we have some fun with him?" One of them suggested, snickering, receiving nods all around, as he moved his hand down Quatre's struggling body.  
  
"Picking on innocent children again, Mueller? And here I thought you had finally grown a backbone, or at least developed a conscience!" An angry and slightly amused voice echoed down from the shadows. Five figures dropped down from one of the buildings surrounding them, landing in the shadows opposite Quatre and his captors.  
  
"Nanshi sending his little lapdog to do his dirty work for him now? Getting too old for it, is he?"  
  
"You wish." Trowa announced, stepping out from the shadows. Standing on his right was Duo, Solo next to him, Nicole and Zeo behind him.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa gasped, finally getting a good look at the petit blonds face.  
  
"Let the kid go!" Duo commanded, taking charge seeing as Trowa seemed momentarily stunned.  
  
"I think we'll just be keeping this one. He's kinda nice looking.well, at the moment he is, anyway."  
  
From where Quatre was standing (Well, being held against the wall by his captors) he couldn't see what was happening, but could still hear everything that was being said.  
// Isn't that Duo's voice? And ..Trowa is here too?// Quatre thought, before things started to go a bit fuzzy.  
  
"Trowa...." Quatre breathed, collapsing forward onto his captor.  
  
"Trowa? Who's that? Calling out to him can't help you now, blondie."  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa gasped, as Duo rushed forward, attacking one of the other three guys not holding Quatre. Solo, following Duo's lead, attacked the figure next to him. Zeo and Nicole both attacked the other, leaving Quatre's attacker for Trowa to deal with.  
  
"You!" Trowa approached the now terrified attacker.  
  
"What's the matter, Nanshi, like this one do you? Don't blame you, he's quite the looker."  
  
"Don't crash You crash Ever crash Talk crash About crash Him crash Like crash That crash Again!" Trowa growled, punching him, causing him to fly into the opposite wall, emphasising his point by sharply bringing his knee up into the other teen's groin.  
  
"Quatre..." Trowa bent down next to Quatre, picking the small, pale, unconscious teen up in his arms.  
  
"You ok, Tro?" Duo asked Trowa, receiving a nod in response.  
  
"You were great, Nanshi! You showed him!" Zeo bubbled, walking over to Trowa.  
  
"Hey, Duo, isn't that the kid from the other day? You know, the one who Nanshi helped?" Solo asked quietly.  
  
"I think so, kid. You and the others go and run ahead. Nanshi and me will catch up with you later. Tell the others to expect company." Duo old Solo, walking up behind Trowa.  
  
"Come on, Tro, we can take him back to our place until he wakes up."  
  
End of chapter Two  
  
Please review! 


	3. chapter Three

Homeless chapter three:  
  
"Urg, huh? Where am I?" Quatre moaned, sitting up, holding his head before looking around.  
  
Quatre lay/ sat on an old, slightly worn mattress, in what appeared to be the corner of a large, sparsely furnished rusting metal room.  
  
// Where am I? The last thing I remember is walking home, and then.there were those guys, and..Trowa and Duo.//Quatre thought, groaning.  
  
"Te hehe, I wonder who he is?"  
  
"Probably another one of Duo-chan's projects" ((um, not meaning to sound stupid, but what does chan and san actually mean? I know that they are terms of endearment or something, but..I am stupid, anyone care to tell me?))  
  
"Yea, but Nanshi brought him in, Duo just told us to leave him alone"  
  
"So? Lets wake him up and ask him"  
  
"How do you know that it's a he? He could be a she, he's cutie enough to be!"  
  
"Huh?" Quatre said, looking up. About eleven, twelve children, both boys and girls, between the ages of five and twelve stood clustered a little way away from him, whispering, giggling, and pointing at him.  
  
"Oh, he's awake! See, I told you it was a he! Nanshi-san never brings girls back with him!"  
  
"That's probably cause he hardly ever brings anyone back with him, Sarah!"  
  
"Oh, shut up and go and tell Duo-san and Nanshi that their friend is awake!" A young girl, about six years of age ordered the others.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sarah. The others are gonna go get Duo-San for you." The six year old explained, smiling. She had long-ish brown-gold hair braided behind her, almost down to her waist, and knowing deep hazel eyes, the kind that has seen too much for one so young to have.  
  
"Um, thank you Sarah. My name is Quatre. Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? Oh! You were that girl the other day who came over to get Duo and Trowa!" Quatre smiled in recognition, Sarah nodding in response.  
  
"Good evening sleeping beauty. U finally awake? The little brats haven't been bothering you I hope" Duo asked, sounding slightly amused, as he and Trowa walked over to him.  
  
"Oh no, they haven't. Um, where am I? The last thing I remember is walking home, then these guys coming up behind me, and you turning up, then." Quatre trailed off, blushing slightly.  
  
Smirking, Duo replied "me and Tro brought you back to our place. After, that is, Tro beat the crap outta the guy that touched ya. Me and Solo took care of the rest of 'em."  
  
"Oh my.I." Quatre blushed even more, eyes widening.  
  
"Hehe, don't worry 'bout it kid. The great Nanshi stood up for ya, no one will be tryin' sumthin' like that again in a hurry." Duo laughed, ruffling Quatre's hair.  
  
"Hey! I am not a kid! I'm fifteen years old!" Quatre pouted cutely, trying to look fierce, failing miserably.  
  
"He! You look so adorably when you do that, ya know that kid?" Duo grinned, sitting on the end of the mattress, bringing one knee up to his chest, resting his arms on his knee, leaning his head on his arms, smirking at Quatre.  
  
"Don't mind Duo, he calls everyone kid. Either that, or he thinks up some reticules nickname for them." The previously silent Trowa reassured the still pouting Quatre.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Tro-Tro."  
  
"Baka. How are you feeling Quatre?" Trowa asked Quatre, bending down to inspect his ankle, concern clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh, um, it's fine, just fine-OW!" Quatre squeaked as Duo leaned over Trowa's careful cheeking of Quatre's ankle, sharply prodding a large purple bump that had began forming.  
  
"Owe! Ok, so maybe it hurts just a little." Quatre sulked at being found out. "Oh, I meant to ask you.what happened the other day with that little girl? Sarah, wasn't it?" Quatre inquired.  
  
Both Duo and Trowa looked away, trying to avoid Quatre's inquisitive gaze.  
  
"It's ok Nanshi, Jenny said you can tell him if you want." Sarah quietly told Trowa, walking over to him, taking his hand and smiling up at him.  
  
"Sarah came to get help the other day for one of the other kids we look out for, Jenny. Some guys, probably from the same gang that tried to get you, had cornered Jenny, and tried to rape her. Sarah came to get me and Nanshi to help sort stuff out." Duo explained to the horrified looking blond.  
  
"But, that is so terrible! How could something like that happen in broad daylight? Wouldn't someone have seen and have intervened?" Quatre asked, still looking horrified.  
  
"Ch, yea, right, u really have lead a sheltered life, haven't u Q?! Nobody out there gives a shit weather or not some 'homeless scum' gets raped, killed, beat up or anything. As long as there're no parents to report it, and no adults to complain, they just let us get on with it. But the minute one of their own get targeted, who's the first that they blame? Us! Stupid fuckin' fascist bast-" Duo began ranting, Trowa cutting him off.  
  
"Don't mind Duo, he tends to get a little carried away when it comes to voicing his opinion about society." Trowa explained.  
  
"do people really act like Duo says? Do they really ignore homeless people? Even the police?" Quatre asked, gasping as Trowa nodded in response.  
  
"Oh my! But- wait, you said 'us'. Are you homeless too? Who looks after all of those children?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Me and Trowa do. Tro-Tro has been takin' in strays for about ten years now, ever since he found me. We both look after 'em though." Duo replied.  
  
"But-but you are only children yourselves! You cant-you shouldn't have to-" Quatre started, sounding flustered.  
  
"Don't worry about it Quatre. We are used to it now." Trowa assured him.  
  
"Yep, what Tro-Tro said! Don't worry your pretty little blond head over it. Tro, isn't it about time that you take small, blond and innocent home before his big bad friends come lookin' for him?"  
  
"Thank you for saving me and everything." Quatre said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Q. for a rich kid, you're alright! You're welcome to drop by anytime, ya hear? The kids seem ta like ya for some reason. Plus Tro-Tro here seems to REALLY like yo-" Duo smirked, being cut off by Trowa elbowing him.  
  
"Come on little one, I will escort you back to your apartment." Trowa mumbled, helping Quatre up.  
  
"Hehe, T-man has a major crush on Kat. This could be interesting!" Duo smirked, as he watched his tall green-eyed friend help the limping blond leave.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
End of chapter three  
  
So, what do ya think of this chapter? A bit short, but I am kinda working on yet ANOTHER new fic that I haven't posted yet...please review! Pwease? Pretty pwease? Pretty pwease with naked Duo on top? (Bad author bad!)  
  
Oh, yea, and if anyone knows what chan or san means, please tell the baka author!  
  
Thank you for reviewing if ya did! 


	4. Chapter Four

Homeless chapter four:  
  
Sos for not updating for ages--- baka teachers have been giving us WAY too much homework! Even for half term! Oh well, I'll try to update more soon! Please R&R! Thanx!  
  
"Trowa, its ok, you don't have to walk me all the way, you know. I will be just fine getting back on my own, really!" Quatre stuttered, blushing madly, as Trowa carried him back towards his apartment, following the directions Quatre had given him moments earlier.  
  
"Yea, sure you could." Trowa stated emotionlessly.  
  
"I am NOT helpless!" Quatre near shouted, pouting cutely.  
  
"He. I am sure you aren't Kat, but you hurt your ankle, remember? Just let me help you this once, ok?" Trowa smiled down at the petit pouting blond.  
  
"Ok. I... I am sorry for shouting at you Trowa..... I wasn't really angry with you, it's just..... Everyone always treats me as if I am helpless! As if I cant so much as walk to school or go shopping by myself! Even my two best friends baby me! I just.....get tired of it sometimes....." Quatre whispered, leaning back against Trowa's chest, slinging his arm around his neck.  
  
"You are very lucky to have friends who care about you so much Quatre, even if they are a pain at times..... Is this the place?" Trowa said, coming to a halt outside a large, expensive apartment complex.  
  
"Oh, yea, this is the place...." Quatre said, sounding slightly sad to have arrived already.  
  
// I can't believe everything that has happened tonight ..... I was attacked, I hurt my ankle, was almost raped, and I don't want to even think about what could have happened if Trowa and Duo had not turned up when they did.... If Trowa hadn't helped me the other week, what would have happened to me? And I never would have meet Duo and the others..... I never would have found out how homeless people are really treated..... But, I still don't understand.... Why can't I stop thinking about him? What is it about him that intrigues me so?.......huh? Why is he looking at me like......oh shit......I've been talking to myself again, haven't I? Opse!//  
  
"Huh?" Quatre asked intelligently.  
  
"I asked you which apartment you lived in. you didn't tell me which one I should press for."  
  
"Oh. There are only four floors. My friends and I own and live in all four of them, so you can call any of them. I'm sure either Wufei or Heero will hear you and come and open the door for us."  
  
*buzz* *buzzz* *buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
Thirty seconds later the door was flung open by two very anxious and angry looking Asian teens.  
  
"Quatre, where have you--- what happened?! Why is HE here? Why are yo—" Wufei began ranting angrily, as Quatre quickly got down from Trowa's arms.  
  
"Thank you Trowa...." Quatre said, smiling, before falling forward into Wufei's arms, unconscious before he landed.  
  
"What—Quatre!"  
  
Before ether Asian youths could apprehend him, Trowa turned to leave, melting into the shadows, heading back home, to Duo, and their gang.  
  
****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
End of chapter  
  
Sos it is so short! Please review anyway! 


End file.
